Patch - 2015.12.18
Maintenance Time *'9.00 AM - 11.59 AM' ---- Heroes *''Hei Q: ''The dagger now triggers 100% of Life Steal effect Hei currently has on the first target and 10% of Life Steal effect Hei currently has on all subsequent targets hit. *Before basic attack animation reduced from 0.333 seconds -> 0.2 seconds *''Hyoujin Nanarenba E: ''Before basic attack animation of melee attack reduced from 0.333 seconds -> 0.2 seconds *''Ice Make Lance: ''Before basic attack animation of range attack reduced from 0.333 seconds -> 0.3 seconds *before basic attack animation reduced from 0.333 seconds -> 0.2 seconds *''Mana Break Q: ''Reworked *''Mana Break Q: ''Upon activation, increases 45% bonus Attack Speed for 6 seconds. *''Mana Break Q: ''Upon activation, each basic attack on an enemy hero steals the target's Ability Power by 4/6/8/10/10, stacking up to 8 times, the stolen Ability Power lasts for 8 seconds. *''Blink [W: ''After teleporting to the target location, Anti-Mage gains a magic shield that can withstand 40/70/100/130/160 + AP magic damage for 1.5 seconds. *''Blink [W: ''Mana cost reduced from 85 Mana -> 70 Mana *''Mana Void R: ''Mana cost removed. *Base Mana reduced from 312 -> 311 Mana ---- Bug Fixed *Fixed the wrong description on skill TIPS of Shimakaze's ( ) Big Best Type 93 Sanso Gyorai R when she used her skin. *Fixed Gemstone Necklace (Rin's Pendant) (Eternal Battlefield) ( ) didn't apply additional effects to the Projection Magecraft W. *Fixed the damage dealt by Tachibana Kanade's ( ) Hand Sonic Q while equipping Trinity Force ( ) displayed the wrong damage. *Fixed the damage dealt by Hei's ( ) Hei Q after triggering Trinity Force ( ) dealt lower damage. ---- Item Mall *On sale for 25 Diamonds. ---- Eternal Arena Items *Total price reduced from 440 Gold -> 300 Gold *Selling price reduced from 210 Gold -> 220 Gold *Changed recipe. **Old Recipe: (860 Gold) + (950 Gold) + Recipe (425 Gold) **New Recipe: (860 Gold) + (1240 Gold) + Recipe (300 Gold) *Total price increased from 2235 Gold -> 2400 Gold *Changed stats **Old Stats: 35 Attack Damage | 45 Ability Power **New Stats: 40% Attack Speed | 45 Ability Power *Reworked old UNIQUE Passive. **Old UNIQUE Passive: ''Each time you perform a basic attack or cast a skill, you gain 6 Ability Power and 4 Attack Speed for 8 seconds, stacking up to 8 times. **New ''UNIQUE Passive: ''Each time you perform a basic attack or cast a skill, you gain 12 Ability Power and 8 Attack Speed for 8 seconds, stacking up to 4 times. *New ''UNIQUE Passive : ''Your basic attacks deal AP bonus magic damage. *Ability Power increased from 50 Ability Power -> 65 Ability Power *Reworked old ''UNIQUE Aura. **Old UNIQUE Aura: ''Grants 30 Ability Power and 20% Spell Vamp to all nearby allied heroes. **New ''UNIQUE Aura: ''Grants 35 Ability Power and 30% Spell Vamp to all nearby allied heroes. *New ''UNIQUE Passive: ''Grants 10% Cooldown Reduction. *Changed recipe. **Old Recipe: (400 Gold) + (475 Gold) + (950 Gold) + Recipe (700 Gold) **New Recipe: (700 Gold) + (475 Gold) + (950 Gold) + Recipe (400 Gold) *Stats changed from 10% Critical Strike Chance -> 50 Armor *Changed recipe. **Old Recipe: (850 Gold) + (450 Gold) + Recipe (425 Gold) **New Recipe: (850 Gold) + (1275 Gold) + Recipe (425 Gold) *Total price increased from 2145 Gold -> 2550 Gold *Bonus Health increased from 250 Health -> 500 Health *Reworked old ''UNIQUE Aura. **Old UNIQUE Aura: ''Grants 20% Attack Speed and 12% Life Steal to all nearby allied heroes. **New ''UNIQUE Aura: ''Grants 15 Attack Damage to all nearby allied heroes and their basic attacks have 20% chance to reduce target's Movement Speed by 30% for 2.5 seconds. *Changed recipe. **Old Recipe: (1300 Gold) + (400 Gold) + (950 Gold) + Recipe (1000 Gold) **New Recipe: (1300 Gold) + (950 Gold) + Recipe (600 Gold) *Total price reduced from 3650 Gold -> 2850 Gold *Changed recipe. **Old Recipe: (700 Gold) + (830 Gold) + Recipe (825 Gold) **New Recipe: (700 Gold) + (825 Gold) + Recipe (825 Gold) *Total price reduced from 2355 Gold -> 2350 Gold *Stats changed from 18% Critical Strike Chance -> 300 Health *Obtained new ''Passive from Magic Clovers ( ). **''Passive: ''Upon leveling up, grants x your hero's current level Gold. *Added 10 Armor Penetration. *Recipe price reduced from 1000 Gold -> 500 Gold *Total price reduced from 2600 Gold -> 2100 Gold *Changed recipe. **Old Recipe: (475 Gold) + (850 Gold) + (300 Gold) + Recipe (375 Gold) **New Recipe: (800 Gold) + (850 Gold) + (300 Gold) + Recipe (375 Gold) *Total price increased from 2000 Gold -> 2325 Gold *''Unique Aura: ''Grants Health regen 20 per 5 seconds. *Obtained new UNIQUE Passive from Balanced Orb ( ). **''UNIQUE Passive: ''Upon leveling up, restores 250 Health and 200 Mana over 8 seconds. *Changed recipe. **Old Recipe: (765 Gold) + (390 Gold) + (400 Gold) + Recipe (600 Gold) **New Recipe: (765 Gold) + (475 Gold) + (435 Gold) + Recipe (600 Gold) *Total price increased from 2155 Gold -> 2275 Gold *Ability Power increased from 40 Ability Power -> 55 Ability Power *Recipe price reduced from 1040 Gold -> 415 Gold *Total price reduced from 3025 Gold -> 2400 Gold *Reworked old UNIQUE Aura. **Old UNIQUE Aura: ''Reduces the Armor and Tenacity of all nearby enemy heroes by 20. **New ''UNIQUE Aura: ''Reduces the Armor and Magic Resist of all nearby enemy heroes by 20 and reduces the Movement Speed of all nearby enemy heroes by 10%. *Added Life Crystal ( ) (475 Gold) to the original recipe. *Stats changed from 330 Health -> 550 Health *The active effect now also grants 25% bonus Attack Speed. *Added Strong Belt ( ) (1110 Gold) to the original recipe. *Bonus Health increased from 250 Health -> 700 Health *Recipe price reduced from 900 Gold -> 500 Gold *Cooldown of ''UNIQUE Active reduced from 90 seconds -> 60 seconds *Cooldown of UNIQUE Active reduced from 90 seconds -> 60 seconds **Reworked old UNIQUE Passive. **Old UNIQUE Passive: ''Grants 15% Damage Reduction for 1.5 seconds when your hero unable to control any movement. **New ''UNIQUE Passive: ''Grants 15% Damage Reduction for 1.5 seconds when under the effects of immobilize, silence or stun. *Recipe price reduced from 1000 Gold -> 365 Gold *Total price reduced from 3636 Gold -> 3000 Gold **Reworked old ''UNIQUE Active. **Old UNIQUE Active: ''Steal 8 Attack Damage per second from a target, maximum 1200 range for 10 seconds (60 second cooldown). **New ''UNIQUE Active: ''Within 5 seconds, your physical damage reduces the target's Attack Damage by 6 and increases your Attack Damage by 6 for 5 seconds, stacking up to 10 times (60 second cooldown). *Attack Damage increased from 20 Attack Damage -> 40 Attack Damage *Total price reduced from 2600 Gold -> 2300 Gold **Reworked old ''UNIQUE Passive. **Old UNIQUE Passive: ''Upon taking lethal damage, restores 750 Health and 350 Mana after 4 second of stasis (300 second cooldown). **New ''UNIQUE Passive: ''Upon taking lethal damage, restores 750 Health and 350 Mana, and grants 50% Movement Speed for 1 second after 4 second of stasis (240 second cooldown). *Added Life Crystal ( ) (475 Gold) to the original recipe. *Recipe price reduced from 600 Gold -> 300 Gold *Total price increased from 2350 Gold -> 2525 Gold *Added 200 Health. *Removed old ''UNIQUE Active. *Added new UNIQUE Passive. **''UNIQUE Passive: ''When dealing physical damage on an enemy unit, reduces target's Armor by 6% for 3 seconds, stacking up to 3 times (maximum 18% Armor Reduction). *Removed. *Removed. ---- ----